1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving apparatus, and in particular to a moving apparatus to move a driven apparatus in two-dimensional directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A moving apparatus that moves a driven apparatus in two-dimensional directions by using a piezoelectric oscillator is proposed.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-274898 discloses a two-dimensional moving apparatus, which has a piezoelectric oscillator that is urged in a direction perpendicular to a movement plane.
However, an urging member that urges the piezoelectric oscillator in the direction that is perpendicular to the movement plane, is arranged. Therefore, the thickness of the moving apparatus in the direction that is perpendicular to the movement plane is increased.